


All Grown Up... I Guess

by JustSomeSmutHere



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adrenaline High, C137cest, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, M/M, Rick/Morty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeSmutHere/pseuds/JustSomeSmutHere
Summary: Morty had Rick against the ropes this time. He was GOING to go with him come hell or high water.Part 14 of my series.





	All Grown Up... I Guess

“Rick please! After everything please cmon please!”

The same old argument they'd had over and over again.

Rick dragged his hand down his face and looked at his grandson, feeling quite irritated.  
“Morty.. I-I can't risk losing you, you know that. Yo-you know that.”

Morty pulled on his lapel. Fuck. Adorable. Brave little bastard. The boys' eyes were pleading.  
“Rick cmon! I'll be fine!”

Rick smacked his hand away a little harder than he intended, feeling frustrated and anxious, close to giving in. He had a hard time finding the word no in his vocabulary these days when it came to Morty.  
“God dammit, Morty, I said NO!”

Before, Morty would have looked hurt. Now he just looked angry.  
“You can't stop me. I know you won't.”  
a blatant lie they both knew wasn't true.

Rick's mouth was a thin line and he narrowed his eyes. Even now he didn't like being challenged in such a way. A fire smoldered in his gaze.

Morty's resolve bent a little. Rick was still intimidating and unpredictable. And more than once he'd been frog-marched out of the garage only to hear the ship leaving without him before he could do anything about it. Wasn't as if he could unlock the door anyway.  
He was pushing his luck. This was a tenuous game and he had to walk a thin line in order to get what he wanted. Pressing too hard would result in him getting left behind again. He had to appeal to Rick's soft side and temper his protective one.

He pouted pushing out his lip, hoping for a reaction.  
“Please Rick. I-I hate being without you. You know that. Besides I can take care of myself.”  
Morty knew his words were a mistake as soon as they left his mouth. Rick regarded him as a baby more than ever when it came to missions even if that evaluation was false and totally unfair.

Rick snorted and folded his arms, dangerously close to shutting down completely.  
“My ass you can.”

Morty put up his palms placatingly, reaching now, hoping to gain more footing after his slip.  
“W-what about that time on Granduan when I took out that squadron of soldiers all on my own? I didn't get shot once!”

Rick's mouth twitched as Morty pushed back.  
“Pure luck.”

“But you know it wasn't. You're just being stubborn now.”

Rick sighed deeply and scratched the back of his head. Partly true. But mostly it was because he really couldn't risk him getting injured. He still went pretty nuts when it happened. Okay really nuts if he was being honest. If anyone hurt him, that person would be dead in the immediate future. And what if it was an injury the kid couldn't handle? What if...  
Bile rose in the back of his throat.  
No, not again. Never again.  
But he had to admit Morty wasn't a kid anymore. And damn did he love being around him.   
He felt so conflicted.

“Baby, don't do this. Stop trying to manipulate me. You're getting too good a-at it. Just stop. I don't like this, Morty. I don't want to risk you. I'm serious.”  
Rick looked pained, his eyes pleading. There was a clear winner. One of them had less resolve.

It was as good as a yes for Morty. He'd rather die than be without him again for days.  
“It's too hard without you.”  
He squeaked.

A small, soft hand touched Rick's scruffy cheek and he cupped it reverently, closing his eyes.

“Baby please.. I.. can't.”  
He still protested weakly.

“I'll be okay. We've got each others' backs. We can do anything together.”

“So many variables, Morty... You don't know that.”  
Terrible images of that orange dot flitting into nothing crossed his mind.

“I do!”

Rick sighed again and cupped Morty's face in his hands, rough thumbs caressing his cheeks.  
“Damn you. You never listen to me anymore.”  
A frown of concern was spread across his face.

Morty felt a little guilty. He knew he didn't mean literally. But about risking himself, about how dangerous things really were. Rick was right, he practically ignored him.  
“I just wanna be with you..”

Rick wrapped his arms around him and sighed, pulling him to himself tightly.  
“I know you do, champ. You think I don't want you with me?”

“Then just let me.”  
Morty buried his face in his chest and inhaled his familiar scent. Musky, sweaty. Motor oil and grease and sort of a stinging burnt smell. Like an electrical fire. With an undercurrent of soap and detergent and just a hint of alcohol. A scent that had changed so dramatically over the last 8-9 months.  
No longer sour. Not like B.O. With that overwhelmingly pungent smell of stale alcohol.  
Rick was taking care of himself. And it was because of him. Morty's heart thumped hard in his chest.

“Fine. But if you die I'm fucking killing myself.”

Ice slid through Morty's veins. Rick always had a way of dragging reality into shocking light. He thought back to the formula for time travel Rick had. An empty threat.  
“F-fine. Deal.”  
Morty hugged him much tighter.

Morty didn't die.

In fact he was just fine. It was if his reflexes were quicker and more honed than ever. Morty did it for him. He wanted to make him proud. He wanted to show him how useful and independent he could really be.  
Rick felt his chest swell when they were fighting a rogue band of Gromflamites that ambushed them, out for revenge when he saw Morty hit one right between the eyes, barely having to aim.  
Kid was right. He was getting better at this.

After it was all over Rick hugged him tightly and ruffled his hair, gun still in his other hand as they huddled behind some rubble on the war-torn planet. They were safe for now.  
“Y-you did great, babe. I-I'm really proud of you..”

Rick was blushing. Morty felt a tingle. He was a sucker for complements and praise and Rick knew it.

Rick's brows rose high.  
“Still uh.. Runnin pretty high off the adrenaline here. You uh.. wanna do somethin about it?”  
He cocked that brow at Morty, making him smirk as he tucked the gun away.

Morty needed no second bidding and reached out to grab his crotch possessively, grinding his palm against it.  
"F-fuck yes I do!”

Rick squeezed his eyes shut and hissed at the show of initiative. Even Rick liked to be surprised. More then you might think.  
“Ffuhck. Easy there, kiddo.”  
But his words were more show than anything. He loved that sort of thing. So out of character for Morty. Such moments were so like himself.

“S-sorry.”  
He mumbled hurriedly.

“Just get over here, cutie.”

Morty pulled Rick to him, suddenly wishing their heights were a little more evenly matched. It made Rick flush.

“Ahh, shit babe. You're not wastin any time with foreplay are you?”  
Rick's voice was low as he cooed to him. His practiced hands crept up Morty's back, making gooseflesh appear across his skin.

Rick sat down on a piece of what used to be a wall, pulling Morty close, they were eye-to-eye this way.  
He pressed his mouth close to the kid's ear, whispering with sighing breath:  
“You want me in you, baby? Want me to tear that ass up good? Make you raw. You want that don't you, beautiful?”

“Yes, daddy.”  
Morty colored beetred and squirmed.

Rick raised his brow in amusement and smiled happily.  
“Wo-hoah! Look who's gettin ballsy all of a sudden. Daddy huh?”

Morty blushed deeper if that was possible.  
“I j-just wanted to try it.”

Rick had his hands on Morty's ass already, kneading gently, making the boy groan as he pulled him closer to his crotch.  
“Well then, daddy's gonna fuck you up real good, sweetie.”

Morty mumbled a 'ahh fuck, Rick', who spread his legs and tugged the boy between his thighs, flush against his hips. He chuckled indulgently.

“You feel how hard you make me?.. So fucking hard..”  
He breathed, close to his ear, brushing his nose into his slightly sweaty curls.

Morty forced out a little moan of arousal.

Rick tugged him tighter to him, cupping that pert ass of his as he did so.  
“Already got me leaking, honey.”  
He moaned lovingly, right across his ear this time, his voice low and lascivious.

Morty let out his own moan which almost sounded like a sob. He was craving Rick badly.

“Or do you just want to rut against my cock like this, trapped in those jeans? Hmm? I know you like that too. Strange little kink you have there, sweetie. A little masochistic honestly, heheh.”

Morty responded by doing just that, grinding on his bulge with his own. The heat and friction made Rick groan, heat surging though his abdomen.

“God that feels good.. fuck.. Makes me feel like a teenager again. Haha. Shit.”  
Rick gave his ass a hard little smack making Morty squeak and lean harder into his hips. Rick groaned.  
They were both panting, sweating, and thrusting against one another, Rick mumbling curses under his breath to accompany Morty's whimpers of pleasure.  
“You gonna cum for me, angel?”  
He sighed between breaths against his collar bone, eliciting another whine from Morty.

“Yes, love..”  
The boy sighed back.

Rick stiffened and felt like electricity had run through him. Pet names were a weakness for him too. Morty was too shy to use them but even just a simple one like this made him melt. It was the first time the boy dared to use one.  
“Shit, gorgeous call me that again, call me your love, call me your baby, your everything.. ”  
His voice was getting frantic. He needed to hear it.

Morty let out a hiccup of a moan.  
“Baby, sweetie, my love.. Fuck I need you. I need you so bad.. I.. I love you, baby.”  
Morty's voice cracked as he sobbed.

Rick came suddenly without warning, pressing numerous kisses to Morty's face and forehead as he groaned through his blinding orgasm, shaking from the force of it as he held him against his lap.

Morty let out a warbling moan but surprisingly Rick didn't hear the telltale sound of Morty losing his fucking mind.  
He was already on his knees and nuzzling into Morty's crotch, holding his bucking thighs still as he pressed kisses to his clothed erection, making Morty gasp and his knees nearly buckled. The kid wasn't fully aware of what was going on but he was enjoying it all the same.

Rick shoved him down a bit hard onto the bit of stone he'd previously been inhabiting, making Morty bounce and squeak in his dazed state. He clutched at his thighs as he mouthed and breathed hotly over Morty's cock.  
He felt delicate little hands caressing his scalp, his fingers digging in and distantly heard a few loud, desperate moans and gasps as he sighed a few sweet nothings against his crotch, kissing and making a fuss over him.   
God he was already hard again, what the fuck. This was getting so out of hand but certainly not more then the episodes in previous months. His emotions were not something he could no longer handle. It was a wildfire that Rick LET burn. He was letting this happen because he needed this. They both needed this. They needed this forever. Over and over again till they were nothing but fucking dust. He was addicted to this feeling, letting it wash over him and shoot through his veins like the best fucking alien heroin, almost like he was cumming all over again.

“Fuck Morty, baby holy shit yes..”  
He moaned, muffled, his voice strained.   
“Oh god..”  
He gave himself over to the boy like he was playing hot potato with his heart and Morty was 'it' an he was so fucking fine with that.

“I'm gonna cummmm, Rick, I'm g-gonna.. So close, daddy..”  
Morty mumbled, sounding like he was on another plain of existence.

A chill ran up Rick's spine and he groaned against Morty, licking and kissing at the denim frantically, nuzzling and pressing his mouth over the bulge.  
Morty let out a screaming, anguished cry into the air and Rick felt a sharp tug at his tousled hair, making him moan lowly in pleasure. He almost came again right then and there, cock throbbing in his khakis.  
A familiar, musky, slightly alkaline scent filled his senses and he lapped at the spreading wet spot in the boy's jeans, making Morty jerk and squeak.  
“Fuck such a good boy for me, so good, so good. So good for daddy. God you're so fucking beautiful, babe.”  
His words spilled out, not quite sure what he was saying anymore.  
He could feel the cooling, slippery mess he'd made in his pants, smirking with relish against the front of Morty's jeans.

Morty was panting and still squirming and twitching, his thighs trembling.  
“Hohhh my god Rick. I'm gonna fucking pass out.”

Hands still on the teen's thighs, Rick looked up, feeling dazed himself.  
“Shit. Goddamn Morty, when did you get so hot?”

Morty's ruddy cheeks grew darker.  
“I'm not.”  
He said simply.

Rick's eyelids lowered and he smiled wryly, shaking his head.

Before Morty could say another word Rick was standing again and his face was pressed to his chest and all he could smell was sweat and dirt tinged with something musky and sharp. A smell he couldn't get enough of.

“Fuckin' love you, Rick.”  
Morty muffled into his shirt. He never knew he could need something this bad. He could feel long fingers in his hair, making him whine quietly.

“No more leaving my baby behind.”  
Rick rumbled.

Morty melted against him.

“Don't you fall asleep, I'm not done with you yet.”


End file.
